rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a Faunus, first appearing in The Stray. He is seen escaping a ship that he had previously stowed away on, and is then chased by several officers of the Vale Police Department after throwing a banana peel at a detective who had ordered him to get down from the lamp post he was hanging from. During his escape, he runs by the spectating Team RWBY and winks at Blake Belladonna in the process. Later on, Sun is present when Blake removes her bow after she accidentally revealed that she had been part of the White Fang to her teammates and ran out of the school dorms. He comments on how she looks better without it. Two days later, he is seen sharing a drink and talking with her. Afterwards, he and Blake are seen observing an area near the docks where a large shipment of Dust had been recently unloaded because Blake wanted to confirm that the White Fang wasn't behind any of the recent Dust shop robberies. A Bullhead lands in the area and unloads a group of Faunus who work for the White Fang, followed by Roman Torchwick. After confirming that she's wrong, Sun and Blake fight the villains, where Sun's weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, is revealed. Appearance Sun is tan-skinned, with short spiky light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket. He also wears blue khakis tied up with a white belt with white bandages underneath, and has a chain hanging from his belt loop on the right side. He sports black sneakers with yellow stripes, and has a twisted golden necklace with a round pendant hanging from his neck. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile tail with the same color as his hair. Sun also hides his weapon under his shirt on his back. Like Blake, he has no visible belly button. Personality On his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard to the law; stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway." He is also rather a bit of a flirt, specifically towards Blake. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient, willing to listen to Blake's story and waiting for her to do so for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks." He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou" and use force to get whatever they want, such as the White Fang. It should be noted that during the entire event, he went out of his way to help someone of whom he had just met and barely knew. Powers & Abilities Sun is shown to be quite athletic, relying on parkour for mobility. He is capable of jumping large distances and can utilize his tail as an extra appendage. It is likely that much of this comes from his Simian-Faunus nature. He was able to leap off a building, land on Roman, and then perform two front-flips before coming to a stop. Sun may have the ability to distinguish a disguised Faunus from a normal Human as he is seen winking at Blake in particular when he passed by her during his escape from authorities. This is later backed up when he says that she looks better without the bow, implying he knew she was a Faunus. Sun seems to be highly adept in martial arts, able to fend off many members of the White Fang single-handedly without taking a hit. He also seems to be exceptionally skilled with his weapon, which has three forms. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Sun is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. While in its nunchuck/shotgun form he is able to simultaneously fire shots at his enemies, with bullets similar to that of Yang's weapon, while swinging them in a rather frenzied attack. Sun's use of his staff is similar to the Japanese martial art Bōjutsu, which is a form of martial arts that uses a Bō staff. Sun's strength is above average, being able to send multiple White Fang members flying with a sweep of his staff. Trivia *Sun Wukong is based at least partly on a character of the same name and species in the Chinese novel Journey to the West, one of the four great classical novels of Chinese literature, published in the late 16th century. Sun wields a staff similar to the classical Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Bang (or Nyoi Kinko Bō in Japanese). **Sun Wukong is normally pronounced as "Soon Woo-koh-ng", though this like most Asian names is not the case in RWBY, which is similar to how non-Asian speakers mispronounce it. **Via Chinese to Japanese, Sun Wukong can also be famously pronounced as "Son Gokū", the popular Japanese romanization used in series such as Dragon Ball and Gensōmaden Saiyūki. *Sun Wukong identified Blake as a Faunus right away. This may be a reference to the original Wukong's skill named the Jīnjīnghuǒyǎn/Kinshou Higan (金睛火眼, lit. Gold Gazing Fire Eyes), which enabled him to see through disguises and illusions. *He is the first Faunus to appear without any visible animal traits on his head, as well as the first Faunus seen whose heritage is a tail. *As his neck-chain is part of his design template and not an add-on (i.e. the chain on his pants), the accessory is not affected by gravity as it should be as emphasized when he is shown hanging upside-down. *Sun Wukong is the first confirmed male Faunus character seen in RWBY, who has a name. *In the credits of Episode 16, Wukong's name is misspelled "Wukon". *According to a tweet by Monty, and the DVD Commentary for Volume 1, he described Sun to his concept artist in one word: "ABS" [https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/426711076965982208 Monty's Twitter] References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus